1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a cable and, more particularly, to a cable of easy collection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are many kinds of electronic/electrical equipments are on market for sales. Almost each of the electronic equipments needs a signal cable to transmit digital signals for enabling the electronic equipment to exhibit sound and light effects and a power cable to deliver power for power supply. Therefore, the signal cable and power cable are essential parts for the normal operation of each of the electronic equipments.
Mobile phones and MP3 players now are the most popular and representative products of the electronic equipments and each can transmit sound signals to ears of the user by a signal cable for playing sound, so as to provide the user with experience in hearing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional signal cable. The conventional signal cable 1 as illustrated is an earpiece cable. One end of the signal cable 1 is a connector 2 for connecting to an electronic product and another end is a sound output portion 3 for sound output. The sound output portion 3 as illustrated is earpiece-type. Generally, the signal cable 1 includes a middle segment 4 having a predetermined length and extending from the connector 2 to the sound output portion 3, to provide the convenience of use. However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when the signal cable 1 is collected, since the middle segment 4 is excessive long, the user usually need arbitrarily wound or fold the signal cable 1 and thus rendering inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, when the signal cable 1 is expanded for use as shown in FIG. 3, the middle segment 4 is prone to be easily tied. So repeatedly being collected and expanded, the signal cable 1 may have the possibility of being reverse-bended and even is broken resulting from the excessive pull of the user, the signal transmission efficiency of the signal cable 1 would be seriously degraded as a result. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.